


Garden Party Discussions

by lillyrosenight



Series: Ella 'Verse [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 31Days of Writing Challenge, F/M, Gen, John got out of it, John's awkward at parties, None of the boys want to be present, Scott and Ella are married, Somewhere in Season 1, Somewhere in Season 2 maybe, dialogue only, garden party, no descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: The Tracy Family are invited by Lady Sylvia Creighton-Ward to her annual Garden Party. What does the family talk about?
Relationships: Scott Tracy & Virgil Tracy & John Tracy & Gordon Tracy & Alan Tracy & Ella Rosewood, Scott Tracy/Ella Rosewood, Scott Tracy/Original Character(s)
Series: Ella 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989175
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Garden Party Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> October 12th: Dialogue only

“Remind me again, why we’re here?”

“Because someone promised Nana Sylvia, that we would make an appearance for her annual Garden Party.”

“Well, it wasn’t me, Ella.”

“I know, it was Gordon.”

“Remind me to put him on dish cleaning duty for the rest of his life.”

“He’ll convince Alan to take it on, Scott.”

“You’re right.”

“As your wife, I am always right.”

“That you are, Mrs. Tracy, that you are.”

“Ah, Eleanor, there you are.”

“Hello, Nana. The garden looks lovely, all the flowers in full bloom.”

“Yes, usually the blooms aren’t quite this full. Must be the fact that you and the Tracy boys have graced us with your prescience.” 

“Nana, please don’t tease. Scott is edge enough as it is.”

“Oh, I am sorry, Scott, I know you are all often kept busy with your other endeavors. Thank you for coming with Eleanor.”

“You’re welcome, Lady Sylvia.”

“I always forget how intimidating, Lady Sylvia is.”

“Scott!”

“What? I love you, Ella, but your forget just how influential the Creighton-Ward family is. It can be a tad nerve wracking.”

“Why did I marry you again?”

“My charming good looks.”

“Try, Ella’s been in love with you since the day she was born.”

“Virgil, you’re not helping.”

“Sorry, I’m just answering the question you asked, Ella.”

“How is it that I got three brothers who are no help? And the one brother that would be on my side is a total introvert and won’t leave his home away from home.”

“I heard that you know.”

“You were meant to hear that, John.”

“How’s the party going?”

“It’s okay. Scott’s afraid of Nana. Virgil is keeping his eye on the flowers. Gordon has disappeared but if I had to guess, he’s with Penny. And Alan is trying to blend into the garden walls, all of the elite and aristocrats keep trying to pinch his cheeks.”

“Now you know why we stopped attending these events with you.”

“Scott!”

“What?”

“Honestly.”

“Your British is showing, darling.”

“Don’t even try it, Scott Carpenter Tracy.”

“Someone’s in the doghouse.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“Gordon Cooper Tracy, where have you been? Never mind go rescue Alan.”

“But Ella.”

“Now.”

“I forgot just how much you sounded like Mom when you do that.”

“Virgil.”

“Sorry, Ella, he’s right. You really did just sound like Mom.”

“They aren’t wrong, but in all fairness, you stepped up with Gordon and Alan after the accident. They needed you and love you. I wouldn’t be surprised if they see you like a second mother figure.”

“You’re such a softie, Scott.”

“I have to be, when it comes to you.”

“Yeah, he was a pile of angst during your years off the island, here in London.”

“Virgil!”

“He’s not wrong, Scott. You would brood around the house, if you weren’t out at the base or with dad.”

“Yeah, we always called it Ella Withdrawal Syndrome.”

“Alan Bartlett Tracy!”

“What?”

“There is such a thing as over sharing.”

“Not in this family, Ella.”

“I am seriously questioning many life decisions right now.”

“Ella!”


End file.
